Conventionally, as illustrated in FIG. 7, a cab 1 of a truck has a glass-mounting opening 5 formed on a rear-side panel (back panel) 3 thereof, and a window glass 9 is mounted on the glass-mounting opening 5 by using a weather strip 7. Further, various propositions have been conventionally made regarding the mounting structure of window glass of this type, including one disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Meanwhile, there exists a vehicle which does not require a rear window glass according to specification, such as a large truck having a box-shaped loading space mounted thereon. In such a vehicle, a sheet metal panel, instead of the window glass, is post-mounted on the glass-mounting opening by using a weather strip (rubber seal) or an adhesive.
Incidentally, the aforementioned glass-mounting opening is used as a work hole of a welding robot arm in a welding main line of a cab, and as a work hole of a spot gun.
For this reason, if the glass-mounting opening is previously blocked by the sheet metal panel, it becomes impossible to perform a spot welding, and further, even if it is possible to perform the spot welding, tentatively, there is a need to perform a large-scale remodeling on the robot arm side.
Accordingly, the sheet metal panel is post-mounted on the glass-mounting opening after completing all of the spot welding of the cab, to thereby solve the above-described problem.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-86733